1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting a hydrocarbon stock containing substantial amounts of polynuclear aromatic rings to a product containing significant amounts of benzene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon stocks have been subjected to treatment at elevated temperatures in the presence of hydrogen to obtain lower-molecular weight hydrocarbons, but the reactions described have not resulted in the production of reaction products containing substantial amounts of benzene. Such processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,150 to Schuman, 2,885,337 to Keith et al and 3,178,272 to Dent et al. In our U.S. Application Ser. No. 688,106, filed May 19, 1976, we have prepared benzene by heating a hydrocarbon stock containing polynuclear aromatic rings in the presence of hydrogen under critical reaction conditions.